onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Alliance
}} A Pirate Alliance is a pact between two or more pirate captains and their respective crews. Overview Leadership The captains who formed the alliance are theoretically equal in status, and cannot give each other orders. They may have limited control over each other's crews, but the highest authority still lies with the respective captains. In a situation where one of the captains gets captured, the other can take charge of their remaining subordinates. Goals and Benefits An alliance is usually formed with the purpose of reaching a specific, mutual goal. It may be something that neither crew could accomplish on their own, such as defeating a powerful enemy or finding a lost treasure. Issues A common problem with pirate alliances is betrayal; when one captain sees no more use of the other, it results in treason in order to reduce the needs to share glory. Also, due to their mutual goal being the only thing that binds them together, they usually have little to no respect for members of the allied crews, leading to one insulting the other behind their backs or even attacking them over perceived threats. For Shichibukai, forming an alliance essentially means forfeiting their status, as the World Government does not permit such affiliations with criminals. Another problem is that an attempt to even establish an alliance between Captains and their respective crews can result in conflict if it fails like when Shiki and his crew tried to forge and alliance with Gol D. Roger and the Roger Pirates which resulted in the Battle of Edd War when Roger rejected Shiki's offer of an alliance. List of Alliances Buggy and Alvida Alliance :Status: Active The Buggy and Alvida Alliance is an alliance formed by the pirate bands known as the Buggy Pirates and the Alvida Pirates (although only its captain remained from them) and led by the leaders of the groups, Captains Buggy and Alvida. They teamed up in order to defeat a common enemy, Monkey D. Luffy, and remain allied even after this failure, to find Captain John's lost treasure. As Buggy has became a Shichibukai during the time-skip, he is forbidden to hold an alliance with Alvida as equals, though no action or knowledge is seen taken against Buggy. Saruyama Alliance :Status: Active The Saruyama Alliance is an alliance that was formed between three pirate captains, Montblanc Cricket and his surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother "Sonar King" Shoujou. It composes of two pirate crews led by the brothers: the and . Unlike many other alliances seen, they are extremely loyal to each other to the end, akin to a family. They work together to salvage evidence for the lost Sky Island, in order to prove Cricket's ancestor, Montblanc Noland, was not a liar. Their alliance continued in search for new dreams, and are currently looking for the 'Island of Dreams', Nakrowa. New Fishman and Flying Alliance :Status: Disbanded The New Fishman Pirates and the Flying Pirates, led by Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX formed an alliance in order to overthrow the Ryugu Kingdom. The two conspired to have Hody break into the palace while Decken could capture Shirahoshi and marry her. However, the plan failed, and the alliance did not last very long, with Hody even declaring Decken useless. After Decken sent Noah after Shirahoshi, Hody stabbed him with a trident in order to send Noah down towards Fishman Island, effectively ending their alliance. Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance :Status: Active On Punk Hazard, the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates, two crews from The Worst Generation, formed an alliance. The respective captains, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy, teamed up with the sole purpose of overthrowing Kaido of the Yonko. This alliance was proposed by Law, who, at the time, was still a Shichibukai. However, the true reason for the alliance was to destroy the SMILE Factory that belonged to another Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo who allied with Kaido; what Law did not inform Luffy at the time was that he intended to kill Doflamingo and destroy the entire Donquixote Pirates to avenge the death of Donquixote Rosinante. The alliance was placed in the newspaper the next day and all around the world people reacted in shock upon learning of it. Kinemon and Momonosuke joined the group hoping to save Kanjuro. On Dressrosa, Law called off the alliance while facing Doflamingo but after being captured Luffy forced him back into it stating that it was his choice and not Law's, much to Law's irritation, but reluctant acceptance. As Law is a Shichibukai, he was forbidden from allying with pirates who are not allied with the Government, and as such his title is revoked. Although they have yet to achieve their promised goal of defeating Kaido, the alliance has succeeded Law's quest to defeat Doflamingo. the results of their victory over Doflamingo were reported on a global scale. This alliance is notable as the two captains of this alliance Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law are both carriers of D. Upon reuniting with the other half of the Straw Hat Pirates on Zou, the alliance learned that the samurai of the Kozuki Family were fighting against Kaido as well, who is currently occupying Wano Country with the shogun there. They requested to form an additional branch to the Heart-Straw Hat Alliance to take down the Yonko, and Luffy accepted, forming an alliance between the pirates, the Kozuki Family, and the Mink Tribe. Luffy dubbed this group as the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Kid, On Air, and Hawkins Alliance :Status: Unknown During the Punk Hazard Arc, three captains of the Worst Generation, Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins, met on the Kid Pirates' base to discuss the terms of an alliance for the sole purpose of defeating Shanks. Despite some minor altercations, the three were eventually able to come to terms, and their alliance was reported in the newspaper. After Law and Luffy's victory over Doflamingo, the three pirates were relieved that the two were not going after the same Yonko they were targeting. Suddenly, Kaido landed on their base and the three found themselves face-to-face with him. While it is unknown what happened between them, it appears that they formed an alliance with Kaido as Scratchmen informed him about Jack's fate. However, Kid was badly beaten and imprisoned by the Yonko and his crew. The status of Hawkins and fellow Worst Generation member Killer are currently unknown. Anti-Straw Hat Alliance :Status: Disbanded After Doflamingo's defeat, many pirates who relied on Joker's merchandise were immediately troubled at their sudden shortage of weapons. As such, they quickly created an alliance, intending on destroying the Straw Hat Pirates who defeated him. They also planned on forcing the current king of Dressrosa, King Riku Dold III, to take responsibility for Doflamingo and force him to complete his quota for them. However, just as the alliance confronted the Straw Hats and their new fleet, they were quickly annihilated by Marine Admiral Fujitora. Silver Pirate Alliance :Status: Disbanded The Silver Pirate Alliance is a non-canon alliance made up of multiple pirate crews, whose main purpose seems to be capturing rival pirate crews with bounties and stealing their treasure. The Silver Pirate Alliance, unlike a normal pirate alliance where the leaders of the individual crews are considered equals, have a hierarchy more similar to a fleet, with the pirate known as Bill as their leader. The alliance has been picking up crews along the Grand Line who were doomed to fail, and promise them a new lease on life. Bill appears to be doing deals with the Gran Tesoro. They've been active in the New World since one year prior to the current timeline, and have already taken down over a hundred of rivalling pirate crews. While Bill appears to be a charismatic leader who worries for his comrades, in truth he intends to sacrifice all of them for their bounties when they run out of uses, and anyone who falls short of his standards were sent to work in the underground mines as slaves. Having no genuine care for any of them, Bill ultimately lost to Luffy, he and the headquarters sank to the depths of the sea, and the alliance broke apart. Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Alliance :Status Active An alliance formed between the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates. Both groups agreed to work together during Big Mom's tea party, the main event of which will be the wedding ceremony between the Germa Kingdom's third prince (and the Straw Hats' cook), Vinsmoke Sanji, and Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Pudding. While the two groups share a common opposition to Big Mom, they have slightly different goals: The Straw Hats want to prevent Big Mom's planned assassination of Sanji and his family during the event, while Capone Bege, Captain of the Fire Tank Pirates, wants to use the opportunity to take down Big Mom herself. The alliance was offered by Jinbe after hearing of both wedding day conspiracies from Pekoms, who was targeted by the Fire Tank Pirates, and Brook, who was present when Pudding and Big Mom discussed their plans. The alliance is supported by Jinbe and his Sun Pirates, who are keeping Pekoms from alerting Big Mom; Sanji, who was reunited with the retrieval team shortly before the crews met; Bege's wife, Charlotte Chiffon, who no longer considers herself part of the Charlotte Family; an unwilling Caesar Clown, whose heart is in the possession of Bege; and Charlotte Brûlée and Big Mom Pirates's Diesel, who are currently being held captive by the Straw Hats. Trivia * The World Government fears that if at least two Yonko ally together, they could cause an upset in the balance of power in the world. * Interestingly, Buggy urged his captain Gol D. Roger to accept an alliance with Shiki though his cries fell on deaf ears as his Captain enjoyed his freedom too much to consider an alliance. Years later as a Pirate Captain himself, Buggy would strike up an alliance with Alvida, meaning that in contrast to his former captain, Buggy seems to favor alliances between crews (especially if they have a common enemy). References Site Navigation it:Alleanza pirata fr:Alliance Category:Terms Category:Piracy